Akira Kyoto
' Dies ist ein OC und kommt also nicht im Anime oder Manga vor.' Allgemeines Akira ist eine starke Bladerin die manche Gegner gerne leiden sieht. Bei einem Überfall kam ihre Familie um und sie überlebte und ihr Hund überlebten. Ihr Hund nannte sie Hakan. Ihr Bey trägt den Namen Shining Angel, der mit seinem Special Move Soul Sky Gate die Seelen der Gegner stiehlt. Akira ist auch ein DJ. Sie kennt man auch unter dem Namen DJ Freeze. Neben bei ist sie auch eine Kriegerin im MondClan. Geschichte Akiras Eltern starben bei einem Überfall. Akira und ihr Hund Hakan Überlebten und verließen Großbrittanien um in die USA zu fliegen. Als sie dort an kahm trainierte sie mit ihrem Bey Shining Angel und ließ ihre Wut an Mülltonnen aus, die dank Angels Kraft zerschreddert wurden. Angel bekahm sie von ihren Eltern. Ziggurate beobachtete das alles und bat ihr an der HD Akademie bei zu treten. Doch sie lehne ab und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub. Ziggurate ließ nicht locker und beauftragte Typen Akira zu holen und sie ihm zu bringen. Das gelang denen auch doch mit ein paar Kampfeinlagen befreite sie sich und Hakan und versuchte aus dem Gebäude zu flüchten aber wurde dann doch geschnappt. Ziggurate versuchte Akira zu überreden doch der Akademie bei zu treten. Sie sagte dann schließlich zu und wurde Mitglied im Team Starbreaker. Akira freundete sich schnell mit Damian an aber erst langsam mit den anderen. Akira fand Jack etwas seltsam. Nach der Weltmeisterschaft ist sie offiziel mit Damian zusammen. Aussehen Akira hat lange, gewellte, blaue Haare und eisblaue Augen. Sie trägt ein türkieses top, dass bauch frei ist und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke mit goldenen Nieten an den Schultern und Kragen. Dazu trägt sie minz grüne Hotpants und 3 dunkelblaue Gürtel darüber. Akira trägt schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe in der Farbe Schwarz und Armbänder an beiden Armen. Um ihren Hals trägt sie eine goldene Statement Kette. Akira trägt türkiese Stiefel, die oben rum mit schwarzen, halb duchsichtigen Stoff um hüllt sind. Die Stiefel haben oben auch noch paar Lederstreifen. Persönlichkeit Akira ist ein wenig arrogant und fies. Wenn man sie gut kennt ist sie nett und freundlich. Doch trotzdem sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Vor allem nicht beim Beybladen. Sie gibt alles in Kämpfen und zögert nicht davor eine Herausforderung an zu nehmen. Ihre Arroganz und das fies sein hat sie ihrer schweren Vergangenheit zu verdanken. Doch durch den Tod ihrer Eltern wurde ihr Selbstbewusstsein immer stärker. Zitate ' ' LOS ANGEL ZEIG DEINE WAHRE KRAFT!!! Ich schaff das auch ohne so ein Arrangment! (zu Ziggurate vor einem Kampf) Alter ernsthaft, halts Maul! (zu Gingka als er genervt hat) Ich werde nicht verlieren! hast du gehört?! Sehr schöner Move! Nur leider hat dir das gar nichts gebracht!(im Kampf gegen Masamune) Geh weg du komischer Vogel.(zu jack als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah) Wissenswertes *Akira liebt Musik *Sie vertraut nicht vielen *Sie tut alles für ihre Freunde *Ihr Bey ist das Gegenstück von Hades Kerbecs *Akira kommt gebürtig aus England (Großbrittanien) *Sie wird oft von Damian Silver genannt *Shining Angel ist ein Gleichgewicht Typ *Ihre beste Freundin ist Sophie Kämpfe Beyblade Metal Masters Galeria 20150118 150909.jpg|Akira Kyoto by Akira Kyoto 20150118 150836.jpg|Pika Girl by Akira Kyoto IMG 20150118 212204.jpg|You will remember our names by Akira Kyoto Latest.jpg|Akira Kyoto by BeastBastet IMG 20150119 204952.jpg|I need you by Akira Kyoto 1600x1200.jpg|Never leave my side Damian x Akira by BeastBastet IMG 20150120 195513.jpg|Damian und Akira im Stadion IMG 20150120 195534.jpg|Shining Angel by Akira Kyoto IMG 20150121 151501.jpg|Akira Kyoto by Akira Kyoto Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters)